Lips of an Angel
by Fairytale Mistress
Summary: Hermione breaks the silence one night the summer before their seventh year and calls Ron. Will their unrequited love be fulfilled?I don't own anything. This doesn't really follow the seriesexcept that Lavender and Ron started dating in 5th year.


**LIPS OF AN ANGEL**

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now.**

**Honey why are you crying?**

**Is everything okay?**

**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

Ron jerked and rolled over at the irritating sound coming from his bedside table. Cracking one eye open, and seeing his phone's lights blinking wildly, he recognized that his phone was violently trying to get his attention. Reaching over, he grabbed the offending object and read the name on the little screen. With a gasp, he silently crawled from the bed, and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Pulling a chair away from his kitchen table, he bent his forehead to meet the hand that wasn't holding the phone, with the other, he answered.

"Hermione?"

There was no answer. Only a soft sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron's heart began to race, and he considered aparating to Hermione's place, if it were not for that oaf she lived with. "Talk to me, 'Mione." He said, soothingly, glancing back toward the bedroom, to see that nothing had been disturbed.

"Is _she_ there?" came a trembling, weak voice.

"…yes." Ron admitted. He knew well who Hermione was referring to. His girlfriend of the past two years, Lavender Brown, had become a regular visitor in his home since their declaration of love in fifth year.

"Oh." Hermione had gone to Bulgaria during the summers and rekindled a relationship with Viktor Krum, just after she found out about Ron and Lavender. "I didn't mean to bother you." She said, sniffling.

"Tell me what's wrong." Ron said, with as much interest as he could squeeze into his voice. He genuinely wanted to help Hermione. It had been so long since they had spoken a proper word to one another, since the last year in school—their sixth year—was spent mostly fighting, using Harry as a go-between. Ron knew that their animosity towards one another stemmed from their relationships, yet, neither of them bothered to do anything about it. That was probably the thing Ron regretted most.

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

Ron let the silence wash over him for a while, then, before he could stop himself, he uttered his thoughts out loud. "You know, sometimes, I wish it were you, instead of Lavender." Ron heard Hermione gasp.

"Ron?"

"I love how you say that. My name. I've always loved it. I love how you look, and how you think—" he cut himself off before he said what was coming next.

"Ron…" Hermione was breathing hard, Ron could tell she was crying again. "I think I should let you go. I never should have called."

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Ron panicked, and jerked his head up, his eyes flashing, "wait! Don't go! I don't want to say goodbye to you… It has been so long since we have spoken to one another…Please." He was pleading.

"Ok, Ron."

He heaved a sigh. "Now, why were you calling me?" He really wondered if it had something to do with Krum. If he had laid a hand on her…

The tears started again.

"I…had a dream about you."

Ron raised an eyebrow, even though no one was there to see it. "A dream?" he asked, "What kind of dream?"

"The kind of dream…that I should have been dreaming… about Viktor." Hermione whispered.

Ron's breath caught in his throat. THAT kind of dream.

**It's funny that you're callin' me tonight**

**And yes, I've dreamt of you too**

**And does he know you're talking to me**

**Will it start a fight?**

**Now I don't think she has a clue**

Ron blanched, and then turned the color of his hair. He knew she was waiting for his response, but could he be honest with her? Could he tell her that he had dreamt of her that way too? "We have had similar dreams." He said his voice shaky.

It was Hermione's turn to gasp. They sat in silence for a long moment, and then she said, "How did we ever let it get this far?"

"I don't know" Ron said, honestly. "I know I've loved you since first year. I know I started dating Lavender to get a rise out of you. I know I was—AM—so jealous of Krum it makes me sick just thinking about it…" But Hermione cut him off.

"I said yes to Bulgaria, and to Krum because of you and Lavender. The only reason I'm here is because I thought you didn't care anything for me. I wanted to be as far away from you as possible. I thought that if I forced myself to be around someone who cared for me, I could make myself care for them too—but it is no use. I can never love Krum the way I love you, Ronald Weasley." Hermione sobbed into the phone again.

Ron's heart ached. He felt sick as he glanced back toward his bedroom, wishing more than anything that his bed were empty. "Does Krum know you're talking to me?" he asked, trying to take his mind off his predicament.

"No. He's at practice. Does Lavender know I'm on the phone with you?"

"No."

**Well my girl's in the next room**

**Some times I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

Ron twitched as he heard Lavender shift on his bed. "Hermione, I should probably get going—even though—"

"I know, Krum will be home soon, too." Hermione replied quickly. Then, "Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think there will ever be a time when we can be together?" Hermione asked, and immediately wished she hadn't.

Ron gulped, not knowing what to say. He wanted so badly to say yes. Wanted to tell her that she was his right then and there, that she had always held a special place in his heart. But that was forbidden. They had their obligations to others. "I don't know Hermione, I don't know." He replied, saddened.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

They parted with words of promise to be friends in the coming year, their last at Hogwarts. Hermione promised that she would write when she returned to her parents' house, and Ron promised to save her a seat on the train in the car with him and Harry (and Lavender, of course).

Until the letter came, Ron insisted that all the Owls be delivered to his room, and he practically mauled anyone who should dare to argue with him. Finally, it arrived. The neat handwriting printed on the front a clear indication of Hermione's penmanship. Ron ripped the envelope open, and read the letter carefully,

_Ron,_

_Bulgaria was…well… let's just say that I won't be returning for a while. Not very long after you and I spoke, Krum and I got in a huge argument! He wanted me to stay in Bulgaria and be his wife and assistant, instead of finishing my last year at Hogwarts! One thing lead to another, and I ended up telling him that I had never loved him—which was probably a big mistake on my part, because he really looked hurt—but we broke up over it. I moved back to my parents in late July. I'm really very sorry I haven't written until now, but it's been a nightmare trying to get all of my things back from Krum's house, it seems there is some controversy over a few of the books that I bought while I was there—anyway all is over now, and I'm returning to Hogwarts happily free of that insufferable man. _

_I do hope things are going well for you. News from Harry has it that things have not changed much on the home front since I've been gone, but that can be good too, I suppose. _

_In any case, I look forward to seeing you and Harry on the train next week! (I still expect you to have me a seat saved!)_

_Ciao!_

_Hermione_

Ron read the letter three times to be sure he had read correctly. Hermione and Krum were no longer a couple. Lowering the letter to his desk, he looked at the roof over his head. "You know what this means," he asked Pig, the young Owl hooted excitedly from its perch over his shoulder.

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

Hermione clambered aboard the Hogwarts Express and immediately heard Harry call her name from the front of the car. She lugged her bags toward his voice and was greeted by his and Ginny's smiling faces.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, "How was your summer?"

"I'd rather concentrate on happy things, Gin," Hermione joked, and both girls fell into natural conversation as Harry stowed Hermione's luggage.

Ron heard her voice from outside the cabin door. His heart skipped a beat, but he coughed to cover up his nerves. Lavender was behind him, and when he opened the door, he looked anywhere but at Hermione to keep from turning as red as the engine itself. "Hello, all! Sorry I'm late… Lavender forgot a few things…"

"I did NOT! You procrastinated packing!" Lavender called back, offended. She shoved past Hermione, taking a seat against the window, forcing Ron to stow her luggage away.

Everyone grinned out of courtesy, but Hermione knew that nothing was funny about the situation, some how. She could see the anger and frustration on Ron's face.

"So Ron," she said, an attempt to change the subject, " how was your summer?"

Ron was about to reply, when Lavender interrupted, "Oh! It was absolutely de-VINE wasn't it Wonny-kins?!" She patted the seat next to her, the only seat left in the cabin, between her and Hermione, for Ron to sit. Ron suppressed a growl, and obeyed.

"Yes. It was a good summer." He muttered.

Hermione remained silent, not knowing what to say. She had known that Lavender was the dominant partner in Ron's relationship, but she had not imagined that it was this bad.

Ginny came to the Rescue, discussing the potential changes to the school and the new teachers. Everyone had an opinion about this. Even Harry!

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl it makes it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

The nights were long in the common room, when Harry, Ginny, Hermione Ron and Lavender all took a table together to study. Lavender rarely did anything but grope Ron, and he did almost nothing but try to get her to stop. Ginny got most of their work done, trying to ignore the two. It was Hermione who, though she loved homework so dearly, unable to concentrate, for watching the two lovebirds. She couldn't help but notice that Ron's temper was getting shorter and shorter with Lavender. And somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped that perhaps they would end what was left of their relationship soon.

One particular night, Harry and Ginny had called it an early night, having not had nearly as much homework as Hermione or Ron or Lavender, which left Hermione to spend another night watching Ron try his best to defend himself against an onslaught of unwanted attention.

Hermione's heart was big, and she could not watch the man she loved suffer purposely any longer, so, with a frustrated sigh, she slammed one of her books shut and slid it toward her, into her satchel.

Ron's head snapped around to look at her. "Where are you goin?" he asked, a pleading look on his face.

"I can't study with you two." Hermione said honestly, though, her reason was simply that she didn't' want to see what was going on between them any longer.

"But I need your help with this potions homework!" Ron nearly shouted, he began to stand as Hermione slid her chair back from the table. Lavender was forgotten.

"Ron, You can't concentrate when you and Lavender are together. You and I both know it. If you want my help, either of you, you're both going to have to ask for it one-on-one." Hermione sighed. She'd nearly caused a catastrophe with that. If Lavender suspected Hermione of liking Ron again, the whole mess would start all over. Roomers would spread, gossip would be rampant, it would all be ridiculous. And they were too old for that.

"What about tonight? At nine?" Ron begged. "Just you and me. I'll fail if you don't help!"

Hermione was surprised that Lavender kept her mouth shut, but then again, what Ron was saying was true. After a moment's consideration, she conceded. "Fine. Meet me here, and don't be late, Weasley." She said. And pranced off, her best imitation of agitation.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

8:59 pm. Ron was standing right where Hermione had told him. His whole body was twitching uncontrollably and when she came down the stairs from the girls' dormitory, he nearly melted. She'd tied her hair back, in preparation for a potions lesion, and it looked most becoming on her. She had a few books in her arm, and was carrying her cauldron in her other hand.

"Are you ready Ron?" she asked.

Ron nodded.

They both left the common room, and headed down the hall. Ron had expected to head toward Snape's office and toward the Potions' rooms, but instead, they climbed the stairs to the fourth floor, to the Room of Requirement. Hermione walked past the door muttering what the needed most, and then opened it, to reveal a fully stocked potions lab, equipment, and a fire, ready for their use.

"Why have we come here?" Ron asked, happy for the privacy, but curious, none the less.

"Because we cannot use Professor Snape's store, he'll know and we'll get into trouble, and if we're caught down there, we'll get detention." Hermione replied, not looking at Ron.

The red head sighed. She was so logical. He was hoping that perhaps she had another idea in mind…

Hermione caught Ron's disappointed frown from the corner of her eye. She suppressed a laugh, and instead asked, "Why do you tolerate Lavender?"

"She's my girlfriend"

"No what I mean is-"

"What you mean," Ron cut Hermione off, striding over to her, and taking her shoulders in his great hands, "Why do I still call her my girlfriend when I'd much rather have you, instead?"

"Ron…"

"I'm done with Lavender, Hermione. We broke up before school started. She's been tryin' so hard since then to get me back, pretending like nothing happened. Like I'm still the only bloke in her life. I've…I've been trying to find the right time to tell you—but I never would have had you believe me, what with her flouncing about the place. But I'm through hiding my feelings from you, Hermione." Ron took a deep breath, and pressed his lips to Hermione's shocked ones, kissing her tenderly.

It took but a moment, before Hermione responded with much fervor, wrapping her arms about Ron's neck and deepening the kiss. "Oh Ron!" she said when they parted.

"I love it when you say my name." he said, smiling at her.

"I'm so glad I called that night—I'm glad we got things worked out." Hermione said crying fresh tears. The potions homework was forgotten.

Ron smiled warmly as he sat her upon a plush settee in the corner near the fire. "I'm glad you called." He said, stroking her hair, he kissed her again.

**Honey why you callin' me so late?**


End file.
